


Where The Heart Is

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Both Sides Of The Credit Chit [41]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Getting married had taken a lot of effort and paperwork on both Saimoe’s and Aric’s part.





	Where The Heart Is

Getting married had taken a lot of effort and paperwork on both Saimoe’s and Aric’s part. But, as far as Saimoe was concerned, it was more worth it. A smile escaped Saimoe’s lips as she walked, hand-in-hand with Aric, back to the ship.

“Wait!” Aric called, releasing her hand as they reached the door to their ship. When Saimoe turned to ask why, he scooped her up in his arms. She couldn’t help but yelp as he opened the door and carefully carried her inside.

“Since we don’t have a home of our yet, this will just have to do.”


End file.
